The Scars of Hell and Back
by puncher71
Summary: After the final battle, Harry was warn from battle and he needed to disappear maybe time can heal scars of hell and back with the help of Hermione anythings possible - Harry x Hermione


The Scars of Hell and Back

An original fanfic by Puncher71

A/N: Hey guys I'm back, been awhile been way busy with college XD now it's nearly summer and I'm starting to get back into writing again :) This new story, it takes place just after the Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort is dead its set from the movies the final battle but the rest is totally based on the book. I hope you enjoy and Please review and follow.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer states that there is no profit from this story and It is mostly my own work, I have merely used J K Rowling's work to stimulate my mind :) and so no profit will be gained and to clarify I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00

Chapter one: Battle Over

Voldemort was dead; Harry James Potter the boy who won looked down at his fallen archenemy while holding both Draco Malfoy's wand and the Elder wand in his hands, looking down at his fallen foe, Harry Potter remembered the pain and suffering that had happened within the last seventeen years of his life, from the loss of his parents to the final battle.

Leaving his foes body on the bridge where they had their final battle, Harry walked over to the bridges edge and looked over the scenery; the small town of Hogsmeade lay in the distance and as he continued to look the blue sky above him was clear as the day it was made. The ocean in the far distance looked so smooth, turning around Harry slumped to the floor of the bridge and leaned back against it. Six years at Hogwarts and one year fighting to destroy Voldemort, it had been an incredible journey; every year posed a new challenge like in his first the stone and his first meeting with Voldemort after ten years, his second year the chamber where he faced another form of Voldemort, the third year he met his godfather Sirius who he thought wanted to kill him, his fourth year he was in that blasted tournament that saw to Voldemort's return and his fifth year saw the death of his godfather and for his sixth year the death of Albus Dumbledore and most recently his hunt for horcruxes.

As he closed his eyes and thought about this, he sighed a deep breath one that seemed to be hanging onto his life essence, Harry Potter was beaten and bruised, his T-Shirt was slightly torn and he was covered in dirt and blood, standing up he slowly walked towards the castle. Hogwarts was in ruins, parts of the castle were missing but that was the price of war, sacrifices had to be made and Harry had learnt the hard way. Walking through the castle, with the two wands in his hands he saw into the great hall, tempted to go in but he back off when he saw Hermione and Ron holding each other.

Hermione Granger. A person who he loved but he never would admit it to her, with a flick of the elder wand the doors to the great hall closed, everyone inside turned as it started to close, all they saw was a battle torn and worn warrior who had enough of fighting, a warrior who has lost so much in such little time. His friends Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville all ran to the doors to talk to Harry but by the time they got there the doors were shut tight. Inside worry settled inside his friends and for his smartest and dearest friend worry and sadness settled into her heart.

As Harry walked through the castle and continued his path to the headmaster's office, he helped those who were down and bleeding, supporting their weight and getting them to a safe location. As he reached the office, Harry thought about what he would do. He had scars from hell and back and as he climbed the stairs he knew he had to disappear.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, people where trying to open the doors but to no avail even the brightest witch for her age was having trouble but she was not going to give up, her friend was out there and he needed them, he needed her. Oh she hoped he hadn't done anything reckless.

Back with Harry, he had just begun his conversation with the deceased headmaster:

"It's done…. It's over" Harry Whispered. Dumbledore nodded his head while give a small sad smile from his portrait.

"Yes Harry it is over you can rest" said Dumbledore softly; as he looked from his portrait he looked ashamed for what he had done to the young lad.

"I'll be leaving after this, I need to speak to the goblins and apologise, and then I'm going to slip away…. go under the radar, disappear"

"That my boy is a good idea, follow it, I suggest you go before it's too late"

Harry nodded his, he then removed a pouch around his next and pulled out his broken Holly Phoenix wand, he muttered "Reparo" and his wand spitted out sparks. Trying the wand with a Lumos, Harry smiled he had his wand back turning to leave he left Draco's Wand on the desk and smiled to the professor.

"Goodbye sir, its time I left"

"Goodbye Harry, I suggest you try a secret passage to leave the castle quietly, the great hall doors will stay shut for another five minutes off you go"

Harry nodded and walked out of the office the last words Harry heard from the headmaster was:

"I'm Sorry"

Back in the Great hall, Hermione was getting frustrated, the doors wouldn't open it, sighing she sat down on a bench and put her head in her hand and started to slowly cry. Why had Harry run off and shut them all in, it was like he shut them out like he was tired of it all. As she cried softly Ronald Weasley smiled evilly while he held her, he had Spiked Hermione with love potions to ensure Potter didn't get the girl. Once Harry came back he'd kill him and take all his fortune and then he would become invincible.

Sniffing Hermione looked up and said in a weak voice: "Ron, as soon as those doors open were going to find Harry… He needs us"

Ron frowned but decided to play along: "of course we will don't you worry babe"

Hermione froze: "What did you call me?"

"Babe"

Hermione Frowned and pushed him away: "well I'm not your babe… leave me alone"

Ronald scowled and snarled "you will learn to obey Granger" he said this in a low menacing voice, loud enough only for her to hear.

Hermione backed away and headed to the door, slowly they opened and she ran and Ron started to follow her, running faster and faster she headed for the only place she thought Harry would be the headmaster's office so she continued to run up the stairs.

As this was going on Harry had reached the staircase, looking down he saw Hermione and he froze as he looked over the edge he saw her look at him and he started to run, as he reached the secret passage, he turned and saw her somehow she had caught up.

"Harry…."

"Hi Hermione…."

Hermione sniffed back her tears and ran and grabbed onto Harry and cried into his shoulder, she then slapped and punched his arms he just stood there and took it.

"Why Harry… why did you leave us, why did you leave me…." She cried as she continued her assault, "Why didn't you save me from Ronald when he started spiking me"

Before Harry could respond he heard footsteps dragging her with him into the passage he waited and to his surprise he saw Ron and he seemed pissed he heard him mutter "I'll find her and make her mine"

Going down the passage Harry exited the castle with Hermione grabbed onto him, he was going to disappear and Hermione was going to be coming with him at this rate, he was going to heal the scars that he got from hell and he hoped Hermione could help him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) read and review and please follow :D


End file.
